


Friends with benefits

by Persistentsquirrel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persistentsquirrel/pseuds/Persistentsquirrel
Summary: Seven of Nine wants the Doctor to teach her about sex. The story takes place at the end of "Someone To Watch Over Me". Basically just smut. But it gets more romantic later, I promise.
Relationships: The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“I chose to convey my gratitude at this time because I am unsure about how to proceed with our social lessons,” Seven stated.  
“What do you mean?” There was a hint of panic in the Doctor’s voice. Did she want to end the lessons? Was she uncomfortable with continuing?   
“As you certainly know we have already covered various aspects of romance. The psychological, the social, and even the philosophical aspects of it.”  
“Yes, I am aware of that.”  
“However, I am still lacking experiences with the physical aspects of love.”  
The Doctor gulped. He was becoming slightly nervous about the route this conversation was taking.   
“So?” he asked, unable to come up with a more meaningful reply.   
Seven’s gaze that was usually strictly focused on whoever she was talking to flickered away from him for a second. Whatever it was that she wanted to talk about, it was apparently making her insecure, too.   
“So I wanted to ask you for your guidance.”  
It was very rare that the Doctor was at loss for words, but this was one of those occasions. For a moment he just stood there, staring at her and not saying anything, until he finally found his voice again:   
“I beg your pardon?”  
Seven avoided his gaze, apparently taken aback by his response. “I am sorry. I should have known that this request was inappropriate. I should not have asked.”  
“No! No, wait. Please. That’s not what I wanted to say. I was just... surprised that you asked something like that from me. I would be glad to be your teacher. What... what are the aspects you’re especially interested in?”  
“I wish to learn about everything that is part of a romantic relationship.”  
“And you want to practise that... with me?” He wasn’t sure if his holoprogram was still running or if his auditory subroutines were malfunctioning but he could hardly believe what he had just heard.   
“Yes. But only if you have the time to spare. I don’t want to disrupt your duties. You have already taught me so much-“  
“No, it’s fine, please don’t worry. As I said, it would be a pleasure for me to teach you these... things.”  
“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your efforts. What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?”   
“I... Oh, that was basically what I wanted to talk to you about. How you would like to continue with the lessons I mean. But I suppose that has now been taken care of.”  
“I see. I will report back to my duty now. As soon as you find the time, please provide me with a plan for our next lessons.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Thank you.”  
And with these words she turned on her heels and left, leaving the Doctor behind who just gazed after her, still wondering if all of this was real or just one of his daydreams. Seven of Nine wanted to practise the physical aspects of love with him, whatever that might mean. He wasn’t yet sure what to expect but even the thought of it made him nervous. However, he had agreed to help her. And maybe this was the chance to finally have what he had been dreaming of for so long... On the other hand, she was his student and he was her teacher. He didn’t know what would be appropriate and what would not. There was one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs and that was taking advantage of her. She wanted to learn how to become more human and he wanted to teach her. But he had to think of a way to let her be in control all of the time. To never be at risk of violating her boundaries. He had to come up with an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

When he was about to enter the holodeck he was not sure what was going to happen this evening. He had chosen different locations for the different lessons, depending on how intimate he expected them to be. And he had left Seven the choice of which lessons she wanted to take and which ones she wanted to skip. He still had no idea about how far they were supposed to go. But at least it was her choice now.   
He sighed with relief when he saw the dim lights and the dark oak furniture of Sandrine’s through the holodeck doors. When he took a step inside, he noticed that it was almost empty, just as he had programmed it to be. Only at a table on the far right, next to the window, there was Seven of Nine waiting for him, her back turned towards the entrance.   
“Seven!” he greeted her, as he walked towards the table.   
“Doctor.”  
“I am glad to see you!”   
“I am supposed to be here, according to our lesson schedule.”  
“Yes. You’re right... May I take a seat?” He gestured towards the bench next to where she was sitting.   
“Of course.”  
“Which lesson did you choose for today?”   
“Lesson 41, The Magic of Touch.”  
“Ah, I see. A good choice.” And luckily a rather innocuous one, too, he thought. “As you might have noticed already, in a romantic relationship there are many ways to show your loved one your affection. The first one I would like to introduce to you is holding hands. It’s the most innocent form of physical contact and is very often-”  
“I already know all of this, Doctor. I’ve read your briefing beforehand.”  
“Oh. Well, then... do you want to proceed with the practical demonstration?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Would you mind taking my hand?” He placed his hand on the table, palm upwards.   
Seven put her non-augmented hand on his, her skin soft and warm to his touch.   
“Please tell me about your sensations.”  
“Your hand feels warm,” Seven stated.   
“Are you feeling comfortable with what we’re doing?”  
“Yes. It is not an unpleasant sensation.”  
“Please just let me tell you one thing: Whenever I do something that makes you uncomfortable or something that you don’t want me to do, please tell me right away. I will stop immediately, I promise.”  
“I understand. Please continue.”  
He stopped caressing the back of her hand and moved further to her arm. Even through the fabric of her dermaplastic garment he could feel the warmth of her body radiating.   
“Are you still comfortable?”  
She nodded.   
His hand trailed further upwards to stroke her shoulder and her back, then he moved a little closer towards her, their legs now touching beneath the table, and wrapped his arm around her.   
“What do you think?” he asked after a while.   
“Your proximity seems to have a soothing effect on my body.”  
“Good. Very good. Physical contact, if desired by both individuals, is supposed to lower blood pressure and increase oxytocin levels.”  
He looked at her waiting for an answer, but as she remained silent he sat back, although he found it hard to let go of her.   
“So, now it’s your turn, Seven!” he stated with an inviting gesture.   
“What exactly is my task?”  
“You can touch me, just as I did with you. Anywhere you want. Only if you wish to, of course.”  
“I see.”  
Softly she laid her hand on his, then she went upwards to his arm and his shoulder, always being very gentle, her fingers just barely touching the fabric of his uniform jacket.   
“You don’t have to be so careful. I am a hologram, remember? You can’t hurt me.”  
She nodded and she got a little bolder, gently squeezing his arm as she proceeded, but apparently she was not satisfied with that.   
“Please remove your jacket,” she commanded, but the Doctor just stared at her and didn’t move.   
“Are your auditory subroutines malfunctioning? I asked you to take off your jacket. How am I supposed to touch you with this piece of clothing in the way?”  
“Oh. Yes, of course. I’m sorry,” he answered and did what she asked for so that he was sitting there just in his thin starfleet undershirt.   
Her words might have sounded impolite to anyone else, but the Doctor knew it was just Seven’s way of expressing herself. Nevertheless, it made him nervous. This was not part of the lessons he had planned. He had told her she could touch him anywhere she wanted. Probably he should have made some restrictions... Not that he didn’t want to be touched by her in all kinds of places... But he wanted a little more time to prepare. He hoped that at least during the first lesson she would let him leave his pants on...   
Her hands went up his arms, thoroughly feeling every centimeter of his body through the thin, grey fabric, then over his shoulders to his neck, past the collar of his shirt, where she let her hand rest on his bare skin for a moment.   
He closed his eyes, completely absorbed in the sensation of her touch, when he felt her hands on his chest, brushing her fingers over his nipples and he wished they would just linger there a little longer.   
She explored every part of his torso, of his arms and even of his face, like a blind person who was trying to pick up every detail of her counterpart. In the beginning it felt strange to him but then he realized that she hadn’t had any close physical contact with a man since she had been assimilated. He was flattered that she chose him to share this very special moment with.   
Seven moved closer to him, examining the details of his face with her fingers, running them over his head and through his hair, caressing his cheeks. He gulped when he felt her fingers tracing his lips and as he opened his eyes he saw her face just centimeters away from his.   
It was such a delicate and fragile moment between the two of them that he just looked at her without saying anything, unwilling to disturb the intimate silence. As she took her fingers off his lips, she started to speak again, her voice soft and calm.  
“I think I would like to proceed with lesson 42 now.”  
If he had a heart, it would have started racing in his chest by now.   
“I... I see,” he answered and gulped. Very slowly he leaned forwards until his lips touched hers just ever so slightly.   
He wanted to back away to give her time to think and to get accustomed to the act of kissing but her hand found the back of his neck and she pulled him closer, pressing her lips onto his mouth. They were so full and soft and such an exciting contrast to her hand that was holding him so resolutely. He had always had a soft spot for strong women and Seven was the perfect example.   
After a while he opened his mouth a bit and his tongue carefully felt its way between her lips. She mirrored his movements and they began teasing each other with the tips of their tongues. In this moment he cursed himself for not having a sense of smell or taste. He would have loved to know how she tasted, the wet warmth of her mouth and the soft skin of her lips. These thoughts together with the sensations he was experiencing made his sexual subroutines spring into action, even though that was not what he wanted to happen right now. After all, they had a mind of their own, just like with any human man. Luckily his uniform pants were rather forgiving so he was positive that Seven wouldn’t notice so easily.   
She, on the other hand, wanted more than just a little teasing. So she slid her tongue deeper into his mouth, exploring him and overwhelming him with her sudden initiative. Her efforts made him moan into the kiss and he thought he would just melt away at any second.   
But then, suddenly, she broke the kiss and looked at him, confused.   
“What’s wrong, Seven? Should I stop?”  
“You made a sound.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yes.”  
He thought back to the last few seconds and realized she must have meant his moan. She had probably never heard that sound before, especially not as an expression of pleasure.   
“Oh, this. Yes.” He cleared his throat. “It was a sound of... pleasure. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry, Doctor.” Her voice was steady and calm but he could see that her cheeks were blushed very slightly. It was so subtle that most people wouldn’t have noticed, but he noticed it immediately. “In fact, you’re welcome to make that sound again whenever you feel the need to.”  
He gulped. If he was not mistaken that was Seven’s very unique way of telling him that she liked to hear him moan.   
“I will, definitely,” he answered with a hoarse voice. If he hadn’t been in love with her already he would have completely fallen for her in this very moment. It was not her looks, although she was, of course, absolutely stunning. It was the way she expressed her emotions. Outsiders might have perceived her as her cold and detached but he knew that this was not the case. He knew she could be passionate and caring. She just had her very own way of showing it.   
He took his hand to her cheek and then they kissed again. And this time he was not as careful and restrained as the first time. Their tongues met for a wild dance, wanting to drink each other in and the Doctor felt Seven’s hand on his neck again, but this time more forcefully, her fingers clenching the collar of his undershirt.   
He became painfully aware of his growing erection pressing against the inside of his pants. If she asked him to, he would sleep with her right here and now. On the chair, on the table, on the floor. It wouldn’t matter. His mind started to wander, creating images of her naked body, of her touching him in very intimate places... He had to stop now if he didn’t want to go a step further. Of course he wanted to but he wasn’t sure if she felt the same. He didn’t want to overwhelm her, to take advantage of her. Maybe, in the heat of the moment, they did something she would regret later...   
Gently he pulled back, his hand still touching her cheek.   
“Seven. I think we should leave it at that for today.”  
“I understand.” For a moment he thought he had heard the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice but on the other hand it could just have been a product of his imagination.   
He looked at her, her cheeks still blushed, her breath going quicker than usual and her lips red and swollen from kissing. Again, he felt the same urge overcome him, the desperate wish for her touch, for her fingers on his-  
He cleared his throat.   
“So... what do you think?”  
“About our kiss?”   
“Yes, basically.”  
“It was a very... stimulating activity.”  
“I am glad to hear that!” He smiled and slowly gained back his usual self-confidence. “Let’s call it a day for now, shall we?”  
He got up and offered her his arm and she willingly took it. Since it was, as always, rather dark in Sandrine’s he was positive that she would not notice the tell-tale sign of his arousal.   
When they reached the holodeck door he turned towards her one last time. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her how much this evening meant to him. How much she meant to him.   
“There’s one more thing I would like to tell you.”  
“What is it, Doctor?”  
“I... wanted to say that...” he began, but then his courage failed him. “That I’ve enjoyed this evening very much. I am looking forward to our next lesson.”  
“So am I.”   
He reached out to give her a quick hug, just like friends often do, careful to keep enough distance between them and not expecting her to return it. But he had misjudged her immensely. Before he could react she pulled him close with Borg strength, her breasts pressing against his chest and her hips so close to his body that he was almost completely certain that she must have felt the bulge in his pants. Her cheek rested on his, soft and warm on his skin.   
“Good night, Doctor,” she whispered into his ear, then she let go of him, turned on her heels and left.   
He just stood there frozen, his arms still lingering where her body had been only a split second ago.   
“Good night... Seven,” he spoke into the empty ship corridor lying in front of him. Only when the holodeck door automatically shut with a soft hissing noise he came back to his mind.   
He didn’t know what to think or even how to think straight so he didn’t even bother. He took his jacket, slowly made his way to the bar and slumped on one of the bar stools.   
“It looks like someone needs some company,” he heard a familiar voice with an exaggerated French accent. Sandrine came from one of the back rooms, happy to tend to her only customer.   
“No, please. Thank you. But assuming I wanted to stop my brain from thinking and achieve this as quickly as possible, what could you serve me?”  
“Oh, don’t you worry, mon chéri, Madame Sandrine has the perfect drink for you!”


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at the holodeck controls, watching the clock on the display until it finally hit 1900 hours. Since he had been there way too early he had more than enough time to ponder and feel more and more tense. However, now it was finally time to enter. He straightened himself and took a deep breath, then he pressed the “open” button on the holodeck command panel.   
In front of him he saw a holographic replication of starfleet quarters and he gulped. He knew what that was supposed to mean, although he did not yet know which specific lesson was on the agenda for today.   
Slowly he took a step inside and the door closed behind him. He turned around and headed towards the bedroom. Of course he knew the quarters’ layout by heart since he had programmed all of it himself. When he glanced through the bedroom door, he froze immediately. In front of him in the bed there was Seven of Nine lying, apparently completely naked, only covered by a thin grey blanket from the waist downwards.   
“You’re almost a minute late, Doctor,” she greeted him.  
“Seven...” He stared at her, unable to come up with something meaningful to say. “You’re naked!”  
“An incisive observation.”  
“But... I...”  
“Computer, remove the EMH’s clothes.”  
Only a split second later, before he had any chance to object, all of his clothes vanished and he was standing in the middle of the room stark naked, his mobile emitter falling to the floor with a clattering noise. He used his hands to quickly hide his private parts from Seven’s piercing gaze.   
“Seven, what on earth are you doing? This is rude and impolite! You can’t just remove my clothes without my permission!”  
“I assumed that clothes were unnecessary for today’s lesson.”  
“Your assumption might be correct but that still doesn’t give you the right to just delete my clothes!”  
“I am sorry, Doctor. I didn’t mean to be rude. I hope you can accept my apology.”  
He sighed but although he was still mad at her he didn’t want to provoke an argument right now.   
“I accept your apology, Seven. Just please promise me to never do that again without my permission.”  
“I understand, Doctor. I promise.”  
She looked up at him expectantly, as if she wanted him to do something. When he just stared back at her, unsure what to do, she asked:  
“Are you ready to start with our lesson?”  
“Well, I suppose I am now,” he answered in a sarcastic tone. “Which lesson did you choose for today?”  
“Lesson 47, Tease and Please. Would you mind...?”  
She lifted her blanket to invite him, incidentally revealing her completely naked body to his eyes.   
He gulped and tried his best not to stare. Although he was not feeling confident about it, he quickly crawled beneath the blanket and lay down next to her, keeping a polite distance between them. At least this meant that he didn’t have to constantly force his gaze away from her... prominent features.   
“Seven... I... I don’t know how to proceed,” he confessed.   
“According to your briefing we are supposed to touch each other’s bodies, first in places where we have already touched during the last lesson, then in more intimate areas, with the goal of creating-“  
“Yes, I know what the briefing says. I just don’t know... how to start. I have to admit that you have taken me by surprise. I expected a little more... preparation time.”  
“I am sorry Doctor, this was not my intention. After our last lesson I assumed you would enjoy a more direct approach.”  
“Why did you think that?”  
“When I hugged you after we kissed I noticed an enlargement of your-“  
“I know, I know,” he interrupted her hastily. “But you should know that this was an involuntary reaction. I did not want to express any desire or intention.”  
“So did you not enjoy it?”   
“I... Of course I did. But that’s not something you should have to take into account. If you want to continue it should be at your own pace. I don’t want you to think that you have to do this.”  
“I’ve never been under this impression. I asked you to teach me, not the other way around.”  
“Yes... You're right, but...”   
“You are not convinced?”  
“No... Not exactly.”  
“Doctor, do you trust my judgements?”  
“Yes, of course. Why shouldn’t I?”   
“Then why don’t you trust them now?”  
“I don’t know. I’m just not sure if this is right. I’m not sure if we should do this.”  
She reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder. Her slim fingers felt so good on his naked skin, so new, exciting and unfamiliar.   
“Doctor. I might lack experience in some aspects of human life but I am an adult. You should treat me like one. And when I ask for your guidance then that is exactly what I wish for.”  
“I see.” He had to admit that she had a point here. She had been the one to ask for his help. After all, even though she had spent most of her life as a Borg drone, she was just a young woman with the same needs and desires as anyone else. If she had just dated any man from earth, would he have cared about her past? Would he have had the patience to teach her everything she didn’t know, to answer her questions and to take a step back whenever she wanted him to? Maybe not. If he could help her explore her own sexuality without the constant pressure of having to impress or please someone else, why should he not do that?   
“Can we begin?” she interrupted his thoughts.   
“Yes. Of course. I suggest I first touch you, like we did last week and then we switch roles. Are you alright with that?”  
“This is acceptable. Please begin.”  
She removed the blanket and lay flat on her back, waiting for him to make a move.   
“Let’s just make this a little more... romantic. Computer, dim the lights by 50 percent.”  
“Why is insufficient lighting considered to be romantic?”  
“Sometimes, humans prefer the hidden, the unseen, to make a situation more exciting. It also helps them feel more comfortable with their own bodies.”  
“This is very inefficient.”  
“Maybe it is. But sex is not about efficiency. At least not for me, personally.”  
“Can you demonstrate what you mean?”  
“I will, soon.”  
He kneeled above her and leaned forward until his lips met hers for a soft kiss. The delicate feeling of her mouth immediately brought back the memories from last week and he felt his body react. It was her presence alone - she had hardly even touched him yet - that drove him crazy already. As their tongues intertwined his hand caressed her neck and then slowly trailed downwards to her breasts. He cupped one of them in his hand, gently running his thumb over her nipple. Since she did not protest, his mouth left hers and he made his way down, planting wet kisses on her neck and on her collarbone. When he reached her breasts he enclosed one of her nipples with his lips and started teasing it with the tip of his tongue. At first he thought she would remain completely passive during the whole time but soon he felt her hand on his neck and her fingers running through his hair, making it clear to him that she liked what he was doing. When he carefully sucked in her nipple he could feel her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her.   
“Seven, are you alright?”  
“Yes. It’s just... unfamiliar.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When you do this it creates a strange sensation... here.”  
She reached down to point between her legs.   
“Now this is what sexual arousal feels like,” the Doctor explained. “Is it unpleasant? Do you want me to stop?”  
“No. Please continue.”  
He did what she wished for and took her nipple in his mouth again, however, this time he suckled a little harder, slowly increasing his efforts since she did not make a move to stop him.   
After a while he noticed that her heart was beating faster and her breath was going quicker. She shifted on the bed uncomfortably which he understood as a call to slow down.   
“What is it, Seven?”  
“It’s getting stronger.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“This unfamiliar feeling is getting stronger. I feel the urge to touch myself.”  
“Then go ahead. You don’t have to ask for my permission.”  
“No. You do it. Please.” She added after a second.   
“Always at your service.” The Doctor smiled and lay next to her, putting his hand on her belly. Then he moved his hand downwards, running through curly blonde hair that he himself had stimulated growing. She inhaled sharply when his fingers first touched her soft, sensitive skin but soon she started to relax as his fingers started with slow, circling motions.   
“Is this good?” he asked and she just nodded.   
He continued his efforts, always very closely monitoring her reactions, but she just lay flat on the bed, her facial expression relaxed and without any sign of discomfort.   
A few minutes had passed when he felt moisture wet his fingers and soon he found it very difficult to concentrate on her reactions since his own lust started to cloud his mind. The heat radiating from her body and the sounds his fingers created when slipping over her wet skin evoked an indescribable desire in him. Oh, how badly he wanted to be inside of her, to immerse himself in her warmth, to slowly thrust into her and bring both of them the sweetest pleasure.   
His thoughts were interrupted by Seven’s body shifting below his hand. She tilted her hips to mirror the movements of his fingers, increasing the pressure they applied to her pink, swollen flesh.   
When he looked up at her face he saw that she had now closed her eyes, her mouth was gaping open and she was breathing heavily. He was certain that she was getting close. To prolong her pleasure he slowed his movements, waiting for her to calm down just to then quicken his pace again. However, after two or three times he decided that it was now time for her to finally find relief. Not only because he didn’t want to tease her for too long but also because he himself wasn’t sure how long he could stand looking at her like this without touching himself. Or being touched by her, ideally.   
His fingers were now rubbing her most sensitive spots, accompanied by her hips arching upwards in perfect sync with his rhythm. Her right hand found his left, clenching it tightly, until she came eventually. She did not make any sound but he could feel her muscles tense and her legs tremble as she pressed her hips against his fingers one last time until the waves of her orgasm subsided. Then she lay down on the bed again, exhausted and gasping for air.   
He gave her some time to calm down and breathe, then he asked:  
“Seven, this was your first orgasm, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it was.”  
“How did you like it?”  
“It was very... satisfying. I am now beginning to understand the human obsession with sexuality.”  
She got up on her elbows to look at the Doctor, her gaze flickering down to his raging erection. A drop of clear liquid had found its way down from his tip and left a wet stain on her thigh.   
“You are very aroused,” she stated the obvious.   
“An incisive observation, Seven,” he tried to tease her but her attention had already completely turned to his private parts and she was sitting up in bed to study them closely.   
He flinched as her finger touched his tip, carefully picking up another drop of liquid and rubbing it between her fingers.   
“This...” He found it hard to speak while she was touching him there. “...is called pre-ejaculate. Its purpose is-“  
“I know that, Doctor. I was just not aware of its viscosity.”  
“I see. Feel free to touch me anywhere you want. Only if you like to, of course,” he added, although he was definitely hoping for her to touch him. But even if he had to do it himself, anything was better than lying here with a rock-hard erection and no chance to find relief. In this moment he was glad that he was a hologram because he was certain that for a human man it must have been almost painful by now.   
Seven was still sitting there, looking down on his crotch but seemed unsure what to do.   
“Doctor. Please show me how to do this.”  
He gently took her hand and guided it, grabbing his shaft with her hand and moving it up and down in the typical manner.   
“I understand. Thank you,” she answered and quickly started with very efficient movements.   
“Seven, please, wait...” the Doctor gasped and touched her hand to stop her.   
“What is it? Am I doing it wrong?”  
“No, definitely not. On the contrary. You’re doing it too right.”  
“Please explain.”  
“I am already so close. It will be just a-“  
“So close to what?”   
“...To orgasm,” he answered and felt his cheeks flush.   
“Already?”   
“...Yes.”  
“But I have just barely touched you.”  
“...Yes. But touching you was very... stimulating for me.”  
“I see. However, I fail to understand why you don’t intend to reach climax now. Isn’t that the desired outcome of our interaction?”  
“Yes, it is. But the experience is way more intense if you delay the pleasure.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Just like I did with you a few minutes ago. Whenever I noticed that you were getting close I slowed down to make it an even more intense experience.”   
“I remember. I thought if you were going to stop again I would rip your arm off.”  
“But it was very satisfying after all?”  
"It was, indeed. I will do my best to provide you with an equally pleasing experience.”  
He lay on his back and closed his eyes, and only a second later he felt her fingers on his shaft, but this time her movements were slow and gentle.   
“Oh yes, that’s good,” he sighed and started to relax, his mind completely focussed on the areas where her fingers met his skin. For a moment he considered fantasizing while she was stroking him but in the end he decided that her touch was already stimulating enough. He didn’t want it to be over too soon, especially since he noticed that her pace quickened and therefore he was getting close once again.   
“Seven, I’m getting close,” he warned her with a hoarse voice but she didn’t stop just yet. It was not until he thought he was about to explode any second that she slowed down, denying him the relief that he so desperately longed for.  
She waited a short while for him to calm down again, then she continued to stroke him, agonizingly slowly. He started to move his hips inverse to her hand’s touch, trying to gain even more stimulation from her nimble, skillful fingers.   
Seven, on the other hand, pulled back whenever he tried to meet her fingers, letting him suffer just a little longer until again her movements became faster, bringing him close to the edge once more.   
His shaft and her hand had now become slippery and wet from his juices and every time her fingers ran over his tip the sensation made him moan in pleasure.  
“Please... Please don’t stop,” he begged, helplessly thrusting his hips up towards her hand as he was only one second away from climax. But again she slowed her movements, leaving him in sweet agony, twitching and squirming under her fingers, aching for her delightful touch.   
“Seven... Please... I can’t-“  
But she didn’t even let him finish his sentence. Maybe out of pity for his despair or maybe because she was curious to see him climax she grabbed his shaft tightly and started with the same efficient movements that had almost made him orgasm before. But this time she did not stop or slow down.   
“Oh yes. Yes. I’m- aah!”  
And before he could warn her he came, his mind blacking out for a second, completely focussed on that one point in his body which her fingers were rubbing so vigorously. He began twitching in her hand but she didn’t let go, still clasping his shaft until the last wave of his orgasm had waned.   
He opened his eyes, dizzy and disoriented. He made a mental note that he had to check later if all of his processors were still intact after this overwhelming flood of sensations. Of course he had been touched by a woman before, but this was something different. The way Seven reacted to him, the effort she made to please him... This was something he had not experienced to this extend before. And of course he loved her, he loved her so much that he wished she would just never let go of him and stay here in bed with him until the end of time.   
He turned towards her as she carefully pulled her hand back.   
“I am... This was... Seven... I don’t know what to say.”  
“I assume ‘thank you’ would be a viable option. Was it sufficient?”  
“Yes, of course. More than sufficient. It was... wonderful. Thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome. But I have a question.”  
“Yes? Just go ahead.”  
“Shouldn’t there have been semen?”  
“Oh, you mean... Yes, technically. But since I have no means of reproduction anyway I didn’t consider it to be necessary.”  
“I understand.”  
“Do you want me to program it?”  
“No. You’re sufficient as you are now.”  
He smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder. This was probably the biggest compliment anyone had ever received from Seven.


	4. Chapter 4

This time at least he was better prepared for what was about to happen. In fact, he had been looking forward to their next meeting since the day they last met. He didn’t know precisely which lesson Seven had chosen for today but he was rather certain that it would involve the two of them having sex in one way or another. Already he could feel his body react to the mental images. The whole week he had not been able to fully focus on his work in sickbay. In every moment that he didn’t have anything urgent to do his mind wandered to their last meeting. And to their next one, too. He had already gone through a variety of options in his mind of how their next lesson would turn out and just imagining them was very stimulating to say the least. However, he was sure that with Seven being a part of the equation it would never be as expected.  
He pushed a button on the holodeck controls and the door opened in front of him. Inside there were the same quarters as last time, only that this time the lights were dimmed. Apparently Seven had decided for a more romantic atmosphere this time.   
He stepped inside and laid his mobile emitter on the table as a preventive measure. When he turned around the corner to the bedroom he saw that there were candles lit in several spots in the room and the standard grey starfleet bedsheets had been swapped with a dark red, satin version, just barely covering Seven’s body. She was again completely naked, waiting for him.   
“Seven,” he greeted her, still nervous but already way more self-confident than the last time.   
“Doctor. I tried to take your wish for a more romantic atmosphere into account, so I have searched the database for more information on this topic. I hope this is sufficient.”  
“Yes, very much. Thank you.”  
“May I...?”  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. This on the other hand was something he didn’t consider to be romantic at all. At some point he had to tell her, but not now.   
“Yes... Go ahead.”  
“Computer, remove the EMH’s clothes.”  
In the blink of an eye he was again completely naked, however, this time he didn’t even bother trying to hide anything from Seven. She had already seen everything anyway.  
“You are aroused already?” she asked, her gaze darting downwards to his crotch.   
He shrugged. “I suppose my sexual subroutines already know what to expect. I assume you have chosen-“  
“Lesson 48, yes. Please join me.”  
He crawled beneath the blanket next to her, his arm resting on her shoulder.   
She looked at him expectantly. “How should we proceed?”  
“I suggest we touch each other like last week to get in the mood-“   
“What does it mean, to get in the mood?”  
“It means to get prepared for sex. Not only mentally but also physiologically. The most prominent signs are an erection of the penis and vaginal lubrication for men and women respectively. “  
“So you are ‘in the mood’ already?”   
He had been during the whole last week, if he was being honest with himself.   
“I guess there is no point in denying that.”  
“Then let us begin,” she commanded and only a second later their lips met for a kiss, wet and deep, and full of anticipation for what was about to happen tonight.   
Seven’s hand quickly found his shaft, stroking him and making him moan into their kiss as his hand trailed down her belly, through curly blonde hair to her most sensitive spot. He started teasing her with feather light touches but soon she wanted more, arching her hips up to meet the movements of his fingers.   
“When are we going to proceed with the intercourse?” she suddenly asked, her cheeks flushed and her breath going rapidly.   
He smiled at her impatience, however, he did not feel any different. This evening he would finally experience what he had wanted for so long.   
“Soon, Seven. If you want I can use my finger so you can get used to the feeling.”  
“Yes. Do it.”  
His index finger found its way to her slippery, wet entrance and when he pushed inside it almost slid in by itself as if she was trying to draw him in.   
He closed his eyes, absorbing the warm, soft feeling around his finger as he started to slowly slide in and out, synchronized with the movements of her hand on his shaft. Soon she started bucking her hips towards his hand, rubbing against his palm. He could have never imagined how much he enjoyed this. She was so hungry for these new, exciting experiences. So passionate and untamed, free of any restraint or shyness.  
“Doctor. Can we...?” Seven interrupted his thoughts, in perfect accordance with what he was just pondering about.   
“Yes, of course.”  
He lay on top of her, his weight resting on his elbows and positioned himself at her entrance, his tip just barely parting her wet lips. She laid her hands on his back, her fingers clenching his shoulders in anticipation.   
“Seven, are you sure you want to do this? I will be your first then. You’ll never be able to forget me afterwards.” He smiled nervously.   
“I am sure, Doctor,” she answered. “I don’t plan to ever forget you.”  
He gulped. This was probably as close to a love confession as it would get. Very slowly he moved forward, his tip sliding into her until it met a resistance.   
“This might hurt a little. I will try to be careful. Are you alright with that?”  
“I will adapt. Please proceed.”  
He pushed further, gently but with enough force to overcome the resistance. She flinched in pain as he passed it and he immediately stopped.   
“Seven, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-“  
“I am undamaged.” She took a deep breath and her features relaxed again as the pain subsided. “You should continue moving.”  
He nodded and did as she asked him to, slowly sinking into her, being embraced in her wet warmth. The feeling was so blissful, so overwhelming, that he already felt he was going to explode soon. Her face was still relaxed, her eyes closed and so he went further in, until he noticed the slightest hint of tension in her features. He stopped again, giving her time to get used to him, then he continued, slowly and carefully. A low moan escaped his throat as he finally pushed inside her to the hilt and felt her muscles contract around him.   
He stopped for a second to look at her and became lost in the moment, admiring the beautiful features of her face, her full lips, her slightly opened mouth, her sky blue eyes.   
Her hand let go of his shoulder and her fingers gently touched his cheek.   
“Move. Please.”  
He thought it was supposed to sound like a command but her voice was so soft that it was merely a plea.   
Slowly he started moving in and out, his hard erection parting her soft flesh again and again. After a few slow deep thrusts he could already feel his climax building up and every movement of his shaft inside of her was causing him to shiver with pleasure. It didn’t help that she bucked her hips against him, meeting his thrusts with the same force, causing him to slide in even deeper.   
He wanted to stop, he wanted to warn her that he was about to come but he couldn’t. The feeling of her wet warmth embracing his shaft was just too good to end it now. He didn’t change his pace, he was still sliding in and out of her slowly and deeply, but with every second he got closer to his climax. It took only two more thrusts then he became overwhelmed and with a helpless moan he finally released himself into her, twitching and trembling, until the waves of his orgasm faded.   
When he lifted his head he saw Seven look at him in surprise.   
“I... I’m sorry. I should have said something,” he apologized, his voice hoarse and his mind not yet completely functioning again.   
“Does this mean we have to terminate the intercourse?” He could have sworn there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.   
“No. No, don’t worry,” he answered with a faint smile. “As a hologram I don’t have the limitations a human man has.”  
“Then please continue.”  
He obeyed and started moving again. This time he had way more self-control and it was a lot easier for him to focus on her reactions. Now that the first pressure was gone he took his time to watch her, to admire her, to feel every centimeter of her skin on his, warm and slightly sweaty.   
“Please move faster,” she commanded and then she closed her eyes, completely absorbing the feeling he evoked in her with his thrusts as he was quickening his pace. He noticed her eyelids fluttering and her fingernails digging into his shoulders and he knew she was getting close. Therefore he decided not to make any change to his pace or to his movements, so he just continued repeatedly sliding in and out of her with deep long thrusts, waiting for her to catch up with him.   
It did not take long until he felt her muscles contract, massaging and squeezing him tightly, and her hands clench his shoulders so forcefully that a human man would have winced in pain. But he loved it with every photon of his being, observing every one of her reactions with undivided attention. He remembered that during their encounters she had never made any sound during sex, never showed the slightest vocal response. But this time, for the first time ever he heard her moan. It was a quiet, very soft moan, so subtle that hardly anyone would have noticed, but he heard it. And although he had not even been very close to climax before this was enough to make him come a second time right then and there.   
They both clung to each other, trying to hold each other as close as physically possible, trying to absorb each other with all their senses, giving in to the waves of their orgasms as they crashed over them, leaving them dizzy and light-headed as they eventually came back to reality.   
He looked down at Seven and she was panting heavily, her cheeks had now turned a bright red. Her hands left his shoulders and she just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and he collapsed on top of her, unwilling to let even one molecule of air get in between them.   
“Doctor?” she asked after a while, when she had caught her breath again.   
He got up on his elbows to look at her. “Yes?”  
“I noticed you climaxed twice but I only once. Isn’t that unfair?”  
“Well... It is often the case that vaginal sex is more stimulating for the man than it is for the woman.”  
“Why is it the preferred method of sexual interaction then?”  
“I have to admit, I don’t know. Maybe even in the 24th century we aren’t as progressive as we claim to be.”  
“I see. Would you mind compensating for this inequality?”  
“Oh, of course not,” he answered with a smile as his hand slowly found its way downwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Most people would not have noticed but to Tom it was blatantly obvious that something was different about the Doctor. It was the way he hummed while he was preparing hyposprays, the spring in his step when he walked through the halls of sickbay. Very clearly, something had happened. And he was almost certain Seven of Nine had something to do with it.   
“Doc?”  
“Yes, Mister Paris? Are you having trouble with the blood samples?”  
“No. Not at all.”  
“Very well. Just try not to contaminate anything. What is it, then?”  
“I’ve been wondering what you’ve been up to, lately.”  
“Me? Just the usual work in sickbay, playing golf, going to the opera-“  
“And the social lessons with your star pupil?”  
“Oh. Yes, of course. They are still ongoing.”  
“And that’s all? Come on, Doc, you can’t fool me that easily. There’s something going on, I can feel it.”  
“I don’t know what you are implying.”  
“Let me put it that way: You’re constantly in a good mood and that’s not very common for you.”  
The Doctor rolled his eyes in response.   
“Might it be that your favourite ex-Borg has something to do with it?”  
“Well... we’ve certainly grown closer during the last few weeks.”  
“’Grown closer?’ Damn, if I didn’t know you better one could almost get the idea that you two had sex or something.”  
“Then probably you don’t know me that well.”  
Tom froze and almost dropped one of the blood samples.   
“Wait, what?” He stared at the Doctor in disbelief but he received no answer except for a smug grin. “Are you kidding me? You’re telling me you had sex with Seven of Nine? You, of all the people?”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh, nothing.” Tom cleared his throat. “I just never thought of you as the one-night-stand kind of guy.”  
“It wasn’t a one-night-stand. In fact, she asked me to help her explore the human sexuality.”  
“Wow... Congrats, Doc. You have what almost any man on this ship wants.”  
“Well... It seems that sometimes love comes to those who wait.”  
“Love? Weren’t you just telling me that she wanted you to teach her about sex?”  
“Yes, but who knows what comes next? As soon as she gets to know more of my outstanding qualities she might consider me to be more than just a friend,” the Doctor explained with a bright smile.   
“Oh, Doc... Don’t tell me you haven’t told her.”  
“About what?”  
“About your feelings.”  
Immediately, the smile vanished from the Doctor’s face. “No... Not yet.”  
“I mean, it’s of course none of my business... But I think you should tell her.”  
The Doctor sighed. “I suppose you’re right. However...”  
“However what?”  
“However, I am afraid this might be the end of the wonderful time we’ve had during the last weeks. And I don’t want to risk that.”  
“You mean she might want to terminate the lessons when she finds out that you’re in love with her?”  
“Maybe. I don’t know.”  
“Don’t you think that’s worth the risk?”  
“I’m not sure. At the moment I have what I always dreamed of.”  
“Have you, though? I thought you wanted her to love you. Sure, sex is one part of love, but still...”  
“I know what you mean. And I know that you’re right. It’s just that I don’t think now is the time to tell her. But I will at some point.”  
“Just take care of yourself, Doc. I don’t want to sit through my sickbay shifts with you being in a horrible mood.”   
Tom smiled and turned back to the blood samples and left the Doctor alone with his thoughts. Although they were often teasing each other, the Doctor knew that his friend was worried about him. And he was right about telling Seven about his feelings. He would tell her, he promised himself. As soon as he found the right moment, he would tell her.


End file.
